Moments
by Furuga
Summary: chapter 4 update! "Tuan ingin membeli condom?" tanya sang apoteker kepada pemuda tampan yang membeli sesuatu di tempat itu. RnR please! DISCONTINUE :
1. I'm 'NORMAL'

"**Semua hidup yang kini kujalani. Semuanya berasal dari satu kenangan, satu kenangan buruk yang seharusnya kulupakan dan kutinggalkan."**

**Arakida no Hana production**

**Proudly present**

**Moments **** Arakida no Hana**

**Masashi Kishimoto has the character**

**But, the story is mine**

**Main Character:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**RATE: M**

**WARN! LEMON inside, YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO(s), etc.**

**Please, enjoy...**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik mengetuk pintu rumah sakit dan membukanya kecil.

"Masuklah Naruto," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Aku bawa sebuket bunga dan sekeranjang buah-buahan untukmu."

"Hn, ya aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak memperdulikan kedatanganku, senpai," kata pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke hendak berdiri dari ranjangnya.

BRAK!

"SASU!" teriak Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal telah mengambek di depan Sasuke. Naruto segera menjulurkan tangannya dan menggendong Sasuke kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Kau baru sadarkan diri sudah banyak gerak aja. Istirahat dulu ya, Suke-nyan!"

"Namaku Sasuke," kata Sasuke jutek.

"Hehehe, makanya istirahat. Kalo nggak istirahat aku..." Naruto berpikir sambil melihat sekitarnya, bermaksud mencari ide.

"Nanti ku pukul pake raket nyamuk lho!" bentak Naruto terkesan agak pelan sambil menunjuk raket nyamuk yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Boleh."

"HAH?"

"Asal kamu temenin aku disini sampe besok," ucap Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis—yang menurutnya ampuh meluluhkan hati Naruto karena senyumannya yang mahal.

"APA?" teriak Naruto.

"Ayolah."

"Haahh, ya sudah. Tapi cuma 1 hari ya."

"Hm. Mungkin."

**.**

**~Moments~**

**.**

"Sa-Sasu~"

"Ja-jangan, Sa-Sasu...keeeh~"

"Ngg. Ahnn~" desahan bocah pirang mengiang di ruangan bernuansa putih. Pemuda raven di atasnya tersenyum mesum. Ia sudah bersedia, siap, mulai memasukkan benda kebanggannya di bawah si bocah pirang.

"I-ITTAI!" jerit bocah pirang dibawahnya. Matanya meneteskan bulir-bulir kepedihannya.

"Naru... sebentar lagi nggak sakit lagi kok. Tunggu sebentar ya," sang pemuda mencium lembut bocah dibawahnya. Ya, jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa hubungan diantara mereka, mereka adalah senior dan junior. Sang senior merupakan ketua OSIS, kapten di tim basket sekolahnya, sifatnya yang dingin, kalem, cool, membuat setiap wanita dan pria _gay _jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan setiap hari ia mendapatkan sekitar 10 surat cinta di lokernya. Sang junior merupakan kebalikannya, tidak mengikuti ekskul apapun di sekolahnya, ia seorang bocah _brengsek_ yang sering melanggar peraturan sekolahnya. Ia memakai _tatoo _dragon (yang ukurannya sebesar telapak tangan) di lengannya, ia sering merokok di loteng sekolahnya, ia juga sering keluar dari pelajaran hanya untuk melamun di loteng sekolah. Baginya, loteng sekolah adalah tempat terbaik selain balkon rumahnya.

**.**

**~Moments~**

**.**

"Puas, Naru?"

"Sialan kau! Mentang-mentang kau pentolan sekolah, kau bisa saja melakukan _homosexual_ kepadaku, HAH?"

"Kupikir kau menyukai perlakuanku..." ucap Sasuke santai.

"AKU NORMAL, BRENGSEK!" ucap Naruto membentak dengan urat-urat di lehernya.

"Oh."

"Bahkan kau hanya berkata 'oh' disaat kau melakukan kesalahan BESAR YANG FATAL, HAH? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada istriku nanti kalau seks pertamaku adalah bersama lelaki?"

"Aku akan melamarmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku normal, aku bukan seorang _gay_. Aku menyukai Sakura dan aku akan bersamanya! Camkan itu, _bastard_!"

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perlakuanku."

"Cih, makan saja iming-iming kosongmu! Aku nggak butuh ucapan sokmanis dari buaya darat sepertimu."

"Padahal aku kesini atas suruhan Sakura, ia tak bisa datang kesini karena ia sedang pergi ke Suna untuk menemui saudara kembarnya, Sasori," lanjutnya melembut.

"Nak, pulanglah." Ucap perawat yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menepuk Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, sus, makasih ya, tolong jaga senpaiku, jangan sampai dia melakukan seks dengan orang lain."

"Tumben kau perhatian, Naruto," ucap Sasuke memotong.

"Bukan, _berserk_. Seks mu untuk Sakura saja. Ia menyukaimu," ucap Naruto lirih sambil keluar dari ruang VIP yang isinya ada Sasuke dan susternya. Sebelum Naruto jauh dari ruangan laknat tempat ia 'pertama' mendapat seks. Naruto mendengar desahan sang suster tadi dari ruangan Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti, melirik sinis ke kiri melalui ujung matanya. "Dasar brengsek," ucapnya geram.

"Lanjutkan suster. Buat bocah tadi iri terhadap suaramu yang terdengar di telinganya!" ucap Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya mendesah-desah saja? Kau mau membayarku berapa? Bukannya desahanku sudah cuk—," ucap sang suster yang dengan akhiran yang terpotong karena bibirnya dibekap oleh sang pasien.

"Kau mau mendesah, atau, pergi. Dari. Sini?" tanya Sasuke membentak. Sasuke berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada sang suster.

"Dengar. Kau harus mendesah-desah sampai bocah itu mendobrak ruangan ini. Kerusakan pintu dan uang untukmu sudah kusiapkan. Nah, sekarang aku mau ke toilet dulu," ucapnya kalem.

Dan suster itu mulai mendesah-desah sambil menyebut-nyebut nama 'Sasuke'.

"Si-sial. Suara wanita itu menggoda sekali," ucap Naruto bergidik ke arah suara dari kamar VIP yang dihuni Sasuke. Naruto makin membeku di tempatnya. Hanya saja, keringat dingin terus mengucur, dan... tangannya meremas-remas pelan celana _jeans_nya yang bagian tengahnya menggembung.

"Nghh~ Sa-Sasuke~ Terus~ Ohh~ Sayang~" desah suara dari ruang VIP.

Gerah, sekitar tubuh Naruto mulai memanas. Keringat-keringatnya mengucur deras. Badannya bergetar. Kejantanannya makin mengeras dan menegang. "Uhh! Aku nggak pernah ngerasain separah ini!" pekik Naruto pelan.

"Sial. Aku ereksi," katanya geram.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"SASUKE-SENPAAAIIII!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ruang VIP. "SIALAN KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU EREKSI!" teriaknya akan mendobrak pintu kayu bercat putih tersebut. Dilihatnya Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dan sang suster yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri mendesah-desah sambil meremas dadanya.

"Sialan. Kau. Senpai!"

"Hn, jadi punyamu sudah membesar, Naruto?" ledek sang senpai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Diam kau. Aku mau pergi."

"Ya, ya silahkan. Ternyata kau mudah sekali menegang..." ejeknya. Dan sosok junior berjalan menghentak keluar dari ruangan VIP.

Sang suster dengan muka kerut memukul pundak Sasuke. "Jadi kau melakukan itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian bocah brandalan seperti itu, hah?"

Dengan senyuman terukir licik yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, Sasuke berkata "_Well_, ku rasa aku mulai menyukai bocah itu."

"Jadi kau seorang _gay_?"

"Umm. Aku baru mulai menyukai pria sejak dua jam yang lalu."

"KAU SUDAH MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGANNYA HAH?"

"Ya," ucapnya dingin.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau boleh pulang besok!"

"Besok?"

"YA!" bentak sang suster berambut pirang panjang tersebut. 'Sebenarnya kau sudah sembuh tapi aku memaksa doktermu tetap disini agar kita bisa melakukan seks,' batinnya ketus.

"Bagus, aku bisa sekolah dan menggoda bocah manis tersebut."

**.**

**~Moments~**

**.**

"Sekarang kau sudah boleh pulang, Sasuke-sama," ujar sang dokter mengizinkan.

"Penyakitku ini payah sekali. Kenapa aku harus bolak-balik rumah sakit!" bentaknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, Sasuke-sama. Tapi kami benar-benar sedang mencoba membuat obat agar menghilangkan penyakit anda yang sangat langka."

"Ya, terima kasih, dok. _You're the best_," ucap Sasuke tidak ikhlas.

**.**

**~Moments~**

**.**

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn! Kau kembali! Kau kenapa sih nggak datang! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu lho!" ucap gadis berambut merah dengan nafsu besar.

"Menjauhlah kau, _bitch_."

"Haa. Aku dipanggil _bitch_ sama Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa~" ucap gadis berambut merah sambil berlari dan mengguncang teman laki-lakinya yang berambut putih dan giginya rata-rata taring.

"Karin, kau terlalu berlebihan," pria taring tersebut berkata sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi, Suigetsu! Dia jarang sekali menjawab kami—sang fansgirl Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya nggak karuan. 'Membuatku jengkel saja," batin Suigetsu.

Dan Sasuke masih berjalan—yang tumben sekali dia berjalan lebih lama dan berkeliling—di sekitar sekolahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari sosok imut nan brutal yang kemarin didapatnya. Ia berjalan di lorong yang tertempel pintu-pintu kelas 1—sedangkan ia kelas 3 dan ia mengambil jalur panjang ke kelasnya.

"Ngapain kau kesini, Senpai sok ganteng?" ucap pria kuning mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Nggak. Cuma jalan aja."

"Ku sarankan ya buaya darat, buruk untukmu jika kau datang ke kelas 1. Walaupun kita satu sekolah. Singkatnya, jangan pernah datang dan menatap mataku! Jangan sampai aku melihat muka sok gantengmu itu!" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Hey, hey. Kau bengis sekali. Naruto. kau tau? Sifatmu membuatku tertarik."

"SUDAH!" teriak Naruto sampai membuat satu lorong sepi dan menatap mereka berdua. "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN GAY DAN AKU NGGAK BAKAL MAU SAMA KAMU!" lanjutnya berteriak-lagi- sampai membuat orang-orang berbisik walau masih menatap mereka—mulai menggosip.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku juga bukan seorang gay. Maksudku 'membuatku tertarik' adalah aku tertarik untuk menjadi sahabatmu," ucap Sasuke jaga _image_, ia tak mau ke-kece-annya hilang karena kalimat Naruto. "Kau saja yang lebay, Naruto," ejeknya berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil menyenggol pundak Naruto dengan pundaknya.

"Brengsek, kau!" maki Naruto menyentuh pundaknya yang ditabrak pundak kapten basket tersebut.

'Dia aneh, _by the way_. Kemarin dia memperkosaku dan dia tidak mengakui dirinya gay,' batin Naruto _jawdrop_ sambil memukul dahinya. Lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kepala mumet.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**

**.**

**Ha-haay! Fic ini kubuat di sekolah, lho! *halah* dengan mental jaga-jaga, liat kiri-kanan sebelum ngetik, hal tersebut lumayan makan waktu XD aku nggak tau juga ini sampai chapter berapa *getok jidat* *readers bantuin getokin jidat authornya*. Tapi tolong di review dong, author terima review kalian kok ;)**

**Tapi kalau flame yang bener ya! Harus ada letak kesalahan saya juga-_-**

**Ne, mind to review? :D**

**.**

**.**


	2. Moments Go Wrong

_**Balasan review:**_

**SiLLiequeenth**:

Umm. Penyakit langka nya ku buat-buat XD *dicaplok Sasuke FC* mungkin kombinasi penyakit-penyakit yang biasa diabaikan orang-orang, _who knows?_ _Better check by yourselves right?_

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:**

Ne? Fic ini bukan sequel 'differences' ya! Sequelnya itu 'awake'. Dan disini sifat tokohnya lain. Sasuke disini nggak playboy kok 8D dan masalah di rumah sakit. Sakura sering cerita ke Naruto tentang Sasuke. Dan di saat itu Sakura minta tolong ke Naruto untuk memberi buah-buahan dan bunga untuk Sasuke. Dan terjadilah percakapan antara mereka :D

**Ming:**

Eh? Terima kasih banyak. Saya sangat tersanjung atas rasa tertarik anda pada fic saya *readers: sok iye lu*

**Hatakehanahungry:**

Yo! Ketemu lagi kita XD *sok kenal* iya kali ini sedang latihan buat lemon.

**Mongjigally:**

INI DIA KRITIK DATANG PADAKU! *lompat kesenengan* *orang ayan*. Iya, alurnya lompat-lompat karena aku nulis di sekolah. Dengan berbagai alasan aku memiliki mental kecil, a.k.a nengok kiri-kanan sebelum nulis. Karena setiap temen cowok lewat dan melihatku mengetik di laptop, mereka pasti bilang "Wah, bokep nih," karena setiap mereka lewat layar laptopku kututup pake tangan. *digaplok karena banyak cerita* oke diary selesai. Dan _by the way_, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memperbanyak _skip_. Thanks!

**Fate Takamura:**

Lemon dibanyakin? Umm, nggak tau ya. Kemungkinan akan kuperbanyak. Alur terlalu cepat? YA! Kali ini alur ku usahakan diperlambat. Arigato, arigatooo!

**Nara Hikari:**

Sip, sip, ini chapter yang anda tunggu :3

**Ttixz Bebe:**

Hehe, tak apa anda tak login :3. Ini anda baru review XD Sasuke sakitnya apa? Nama penyakitnya nggak dikasih tau :p soalnya gejala-gejala yang ada juga hanya saya karang. Naru imut? Ho? Ku bikin dia brandalan kok imut? But, thanks aja deh selera readers lain-lain XD ini ku update nyoo~

**.**

**Arakida no Hana production**

**Proudly present**

**Moments **** Arakida no Hana**

**Masashi Kishimoto has the character**

**But, the story is mine**

**Main Character:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**RATE: M**

**WARN! LEMON inside, YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO(s), etc.**

**Please, enjoy...**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

_**On previous chapter...**_

"SUDAH!" teriak Naruto sampai membuat satu lorong sepi dan menatap mereka berdua. "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN GAY DAN AKU NGGAK BAKAL MAU SAMA KAMU!" lanjutnya berteriak-lagi- sampai membuat orang-orang berbisik walau masih menatap mereka—mulai menggosip.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku juga bukan seorang gay. Maksudku 'membuatku tertarik' adalah aku tertarik untuk menjadi sahabatmu," ucap Sasuke jaga _image_, ia tak mau ke-kece-annya hilang karena kalimat Naruto. "Kau saja yang lebay, Naruto," ejeknya berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil menyenggol pundak Naruto dengan pundaknya.

"Brengsek, kau!" maki Naruto menyentuh pundaknya yang ditabrak pundak kapten basket tersebut.

'Dia aneh, _by the way_. Kemarin dia memperkosaku dan dia tidak mengakui dirinya gay,' batin Naruto _jawdrop_ sambil memukul dahinya. Lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kepala mumet.

**.**

**.**

"_Shit_, apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" bentak Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memukul ubun-ubunnya. Sesampainya di kelas 3-A yang merupakan kelas yang dihuni anak-anak unggulan.

Sasuke duduk di kursi paling pojok dan paling belakang, duduk miring di kursinya agar ia bisa melihat seluruh isi kelasnya. Menurutnya hal ini adalah hal terbaik untuk mengisi kebosanan, dan lagipula agar ia _up-to-date_ tanpa menghampiri teman-teman yang tidak begitu ia kenal.

Di kelas Naruto. Naruto dengan kebiasaannya duduk di belakang kursi Sakura. Ia bosan mendengarkan gadis pujaannya menghadap ke arahnya dan bercerita mengenai seseorang yang menurutnya keren bermarga Uchiha bernama Sasuke. Hah? Sasuke? Pria yang sudah memperkosanya di rumah sakit tepat sehari yang lalu.

"Naruto. Lo kenapa deketin Saskay-kun. Harusnya kan Saskay deketin gue. Nggak apa-apa deh! Lo kan suka cewek yang kata lo manis tapi tomboy tapi berisik kalo deket sama kamu, iya kan? Jadi gue masih punya peluang buat deket-deket sama Saskay!"

"Haah. Ya, ya, lain kali aku nggak bakal deketin Saskay mu lagi."

"Bener ya? Gue pegang kata-kata lo!"

"Oke, janji..." ucap Naruto menjulurkan tangannya yang dikepalkan namun jari kelingkingnya dijulur. Sakura dan Naruto mengikat janji melalui kelingking yang dirantai.

"Oke! Kalo bohong, lo gue apain?"

"Cium aja," ucap Naruto dengan nada main-main.

"Hahaha. Gue cium Saskay juga nggak apa-apa deh! Asal bukan lo aja," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa di iringi tawa garing dari Naruto.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk mulai berdering, Sakura langsung kembali menghadap ke depan dan Naruto menempelkan pipi bergaris tiga di atas meja. Ia berharap kejadian yang ia alami seminggu ini adalah mimpi, karena ia merasakan hal yang aneh namun tak ia ketahui di benaknya.

Dan Sasuke di kelasnya sudah duduk siap menunggu Guy-sensei datang ke kelasnya. Pengajar penuh semangat yang membuat Sasuke hafal kata-katanya, 'semangat muda' dan 'lelaki sejati' adalah kata yang rata-rata terlontar dari mulut bergigi cemerlangnya. Kini Guy-sensei datang dan langsung mengajari pelajaran paling membosankan di antara pelajaran-pelajaran yang Sasuke kenal. Walaupun dari naskahnya dirahasiakan apa mata pelajaran yang Guy-sensei ajarkan.

"Hn? Meng-_seme_-kan seorang seme? Itu mungkin keren, dan aku akan menjadikan seme yang dapat menjadikan seme tersebut tunduk dan berubah menjadi uke. Keren..." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"A-apa? Ka-kau memanggilku, Sasuke-sama?" tanya gadis bermata pucat berambut ungu gelap cenderung indigo yang duduk di depannya, Hinata namanya.

"Hn. Apa?" jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"O-oh, bu-bukan manggil aku kan?" tanya gadis Hyuuga itu lagi. Sasuke malas menjawabnya, menurutnya suara baritonnya adalah sesuatu yang harus terjaga di tenggorokannya. Maka itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam dan berpura-pura memerhatikan Guy-sensei yang sibuk bicara sambil menulis inti percakapannya, sesekali menghadap ke arah murid-muridnya yang sudah benar-benar bosan dengan tingkah Guy-sensei yang nggak lucu disaat melawak, kasarnya _jayus_.

Sasuke masih saja menatap punggung sekaligus papan tulis berwarna hitam yang ditulisi oleh Guy-sensei. Pikirannya berlarian kemana-mana, tak dapat Sasuke kontrol. '_Shit_, dari aku SD aku sudah di ajari mengontrol semuanya dengan mudah. Tapi sejak Naruto datang, tak ada yang bisa kukontrol termasuk menatap guru sialan ini,' batin Sasuke ketus. Tiba-tiba dadanya sesak begitu saja, asmanya kambuh.

"Sial," katanya membentak, membuat isi kelas hening dan menatap cemas pada pangeran sekolah yang memegang dadanya sambil bernafas tersengal-sengal.

"Sasuke!" panggil Guy-sensei yang terdengar hampir teriak, sensei tersebut berlari meraih sosok Sasuke yang mulai jatuh pingsan. "Ah! _Gotcha_!" kata Guy-sensei semangat, posisinya sangat tidak enak dilihat—berjongkok di samping kursi Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke jatuh ke samping. Jadi, Sasuke bersender di pundak Guy-sensei yang melengkung—membuat murid-murid ingin menahan tawa, terkecuali Hinata dan Shino yang jarang tertawa.

"Hey, seseorang tolong saya ubah posisi Sasuke, biar aku meng_gemblok_nya!" suruh Guy-sensei yang akhirnya dibantu oleh Juugo.

"Kalian kerjakan halaman 204, saya akan mengantar Sasuke ke UKS, nanti saya kembali. Tidak boleh berisik!" pesan sang Guy-sensei pada murid-muridnya.

3 jam Guy-sensei menunggu, namun keheningan di ruang UKS terhenti saja. Terinterupsi oleh sekumpulan anak-anak gadis yang bergerombol ingin masuk ke ruang UKS tersebut, kenapa? Karena info tentang Sasuke pingsan dengan cepat menyebar ke penjuru sekolah dan membuat mereka kabur dari pelajaran hanya untuk menemui Sasuke seorang.

"Guy-sensei keluar dulu dong~ kita-kita mau yang pertama dilihat Sasuke-kun pas siuman! Oke? Oke?" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir yang poninya menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Ya. Ya, terserah kalian. Jaga Sasuke ya, jangan di _rape_," ucap sensei yang mungkin tingkat kemesumannya mulai tertular Kakashi.

"Haha, kita jenguk doang kok. Emangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa pingsan?"

"Nggak tau," ucap sang sensei sambil keluar . Dan ocehan-ocehan dari gadis-gadis dari bermacam-macam ras, agama, tinggi, dan lain-lain mulai meramaikan suasana UKS yang seharusnya sepi.

Tiba-tiba sang pangeran sekolah bangun. "Naruto?" gumamnya kecil, namun para gadis bukannya menoleh, bahkan karena terlalu berisik, mereka tak mendengar satu-satunya suara rendah di ruangan itu.

"PENGAP! PERGI KAU!" teriak Sasuke sambil beranjak duduk, dirinya tiba-tiba memegang dahinya yang nampaknya pedih di balik kulit putih mulus tersebut.

"A-aa. Sasu," ucap para gadis hampir serentak. Lalu mereka mendekat pada Sasuke.

"KUBILANG PERGI!" bentak Sasuke yang kembali rebahan.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun." Dan gadis-gadis tersebut pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama obat-obatan berbau macam-macam tersebut.

"Sa-Saskay-kun?" ucap Sakura masuk ke UKS 5 menit setelah mereka pergi.

"Hn. Siapa kau?"

"A-aku Sakura Haruno, dari kelas 1-5."

"Oh anak bodoh. Kau datang—eh? Naruto?" kata Sasuke mengejek dan diakhiri dengan kegembiraan di dalam hatinya yang tak sampai ke ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ehm, Sakura-chan. Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya, jaga baik-baik dirimu. Jangan sampai kau mau di perkosa dengan pria tukang seks seperti dia," ucap Naruto sinis dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

"Eh? Pria tukang se—,"

"HEY PINK! Jangan dengarkan Naruto! Dia iri!" teriak Sasuke sambil langsung berdiri dari ranjang UKS dan diakhiri dengan...

BRAK!

"SASU!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke, namun Naruto malah berlari keluar dari UKS. "Aku kebelet!" teriak Naruto di depan pintu UKS.

"Sasu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Sakura bertindak perhatian.

"Nggak. Aku mau ke toilet."

"Mau ngejar Naruto lagi? Kau gay?"

"Sakit perut!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari, walaupun langkahnya masih tidak sekencang larian sang bocah pirang brandalan bernama Naruto tersebut, tapi Sasuke berusaha, mendapat seorang Naruto di mata _onyx_nya.

"Sial. Tujuan mereka ke toilet pria! Aku mau menguntit mereka tapi aku nggak bisa masuk ke ruangan itu!" ketus Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya sesampainya Naruto di kelas. Dia harus ku interogasi. Harus!" lanjut Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Jangan sampai, calon suamiku dimakan teman sendiri!" teriak Sakura dan berlari ke kelasnya, 1-5, kelas yang dihuni anak-anak kelas 1 terbodoh dan anak-anak kelas 1 yang tahun lalu tidak naik kelas, dan juga kelasnya Naruto.

"Na-Naru..." panggil Sasuke di pinggir pintu kamar mandi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Naruto sebenarnya merasa bersalah melihat Sasuke yang kemarin baru keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi harus bernafas berat hanya untuk mengejar dirinya. Tapi rasa kasihan tersebut ditutup dengan untaian bibir cemberut dan mata yang menatapnya sinis.

"Apa kau datang-datang. Bukankah tadi pagi sudah kuingatkan. Jangan membuatku melihat dimana keberadaanmu. Walau kita satu sekolah!" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Dengar, Naruto. Maaf kemarin aku bertindak sesukaku. Saat itu aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku. Dan hari-hari setelah itu, kau membuatku memikirkanmu."

"Alasan! Buang alasan-alasan bodohmu, senpai genit."

"Naruto, aku benar-benar bersalah atas kelakuan tercerobohku kemarin."

Namun kericuhan mereka pudar seketika. Mereka menoleh bersamaan disaat mereka melihat salah satu pintu yang terbuka dan keluarlah sosok pria berambut nanas, adalah saingan berat Sasuke, Shikamaru. Mereka stabil pintarnya, _body_nya hampir sama _sexy—_Shikamaru kalah sedikit dari Sasuke—tapi dalam ketampanan dan tingkat terkenal, Shikamaru kalah telak. Pokoknya di bagian fisik, Sasuke nomor 1. Tapi, ada tapi lagi nih! Untuk hati, kata gadis-gadis sih Shikamaru lebih pengertian, walau agak pemalas kalau mereka sapa.

"He, aku baru saja selasai _berak_," katanya nggak sopan dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Shika! Jangan kau beritahu siapa-siapa atau kuguncang kehidupanmu sampai lumpuh!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"_Ya da, ya da, ya da, _kau mau melakukan apa untukku, tuan Uchiha?" kata Shikamaru dengan penekanan.

"Hn?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak bisa memegang janjiku," Shikamaru beranjak sambil menatap sinis. Shikamaru berjalan agak cepat dan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, bibirnya tersenyum, licik.

"Diam, kau. Kalau begitu aku tak akan memberikan Temari padamu, hn," Sasuke tersenyum, puas.

"Temari, ha? Kau pikir aku suka dengan gadis murahan seperti dia? Oh, tidak-tidak. Kau ambil saja gadis itu."

"Tidak. Aku punya seseorang yang lebih cantik," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

"HAH? SIAPA? AKU? ENAK AJA! MAKAN TUH COWOK CANTIK!" Naruto memotong pembicaraan SasuShika dan langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang memang sedikit penasaran menatap ke arah sana dan Naruto mendapat kesempatan untuk lari.

"Heh!" Shikamaru menyandung kaki Naruto sehingga kecepatan larian Naruto berhenti dan tubuh Naruto terhempas. Tapi Shikamaru yang memiliki refleks di atas rata-rata, menangkap sosok Naruto.

"Woy, jadi orang jangan _labil_! Kalau mau _ngejatohin_ orang itu jangan _ditangkep _orangnya! Pengen banget korbannya selamat, deh," ucap Naruto tanpa terima kasih.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, kau tak kan berada di tangan Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru sinis.

"Enak aja! Aku bukan gay!" ucap Naruto membalas dengan amarah.

"Oh, baguslah, aku tak harus mempermainkanmu, dan kau tak akan pernah jadi milik Sasuke. Dan Sasuke akan hidup sendiri selamanya, ya kan, Sasuke?" ucap Shikamaru tanpa arah.

"Kau tau? Sasuke hanya ingin mempermainkanmu," kata Shikamaru berbisik keras sehingga terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pergi, aku titip Naruto," lanjut Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dengar, Naruto—a..."

"Maksudmu dari tadi aku melakukan apa?" ucap Naruto agak ketus dan berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

"Naru!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto dan menarik kerah bocah pirang tersebut.

"Sudahlah, aku udah _bener-bener _benci sama kamu. _Please_, pergi dari tatapanku sekarang. Udah _ngerti_, Sasu? Udah? _Bye_!" Naruto bicara asal, mungkin hari ini memeang terakhir kalinya mereka berhadapan.

"Naruto, tolong dengar aku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu..."

"_La la la, _aku nggak dengar, _la la la_..."

"Naru..." Sasuke berlari dan mencium bibir Naruto di hadapan orang-orang banyak. Mereka tak percaya, pangeran mereka yang mencium bibir anak kelas 1.

"_I HATE YOU! BASTARD!_" pekik Naruto setelah dirinya mendorong keras sang pangeran.

"_I love you too..._" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum setelah melihat uke-nya berlari sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Sial, INI YANG TERAKHIR, _BERSERK!_" pekik Naruto dengan isakan. 'Sumpah, sudah tubuh diambilnya, bibirku juga! Serius! Ini yang terakhir! Nggak bakal ketemu lagi! Lagi! Nggak bakal! Liatin aja!' batin Naruto di sela-sela isakan yang mengiang.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hosh, disini lemonnya nggak ada ya?=.= maafkan daku wahai para readers tercinta. **

**Hee? Mind to RnR?**

**Teehee~**


	3. Well, You all know

_**Balasan Review...**_

**Naru Freak:**

Oh, hai. Flame anda baik sekali. Saya sangat tersanjung, ada yang memerhatikan *senyum manis*. Ok, to the point juga. Untuk penggunaan kata dan tata bahasa, akan saya usahakan untuk lebih baik dari sebelumnya, saya akan perhatikan bagian ini. Penggambaran sifat tokoh ya? Hmm, saya sedikit ada kesulitan dan kelemahan saya anda temukan, lain kali saya perdetail. Untuk di bagian 'argue in toilet' mungkin saya sengaja untuk tidak mendeskripsikan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu. Memang ingin membuat readers berkhayal dulu dengan angan-angannya *licik*. Flame anda penting kok. Terima kasih banyak.

**Nasumi-chan Uharu:**

Hehe asik ya? Insyallah saya beri anda lemon di chapter depan ya? XD *antagonis*ini, ini udah di update kan? :D

**Blue night-chan:**

Iyanih, kenapa sih Shikamaru kayak begitu? *dijambak*

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:**

Saya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda-_-v, sebaiknya anda baca biar anda tau sendiri. Tapi, tapi, saya lebih suka dipanggil Na-chan dibanding Hana-chan walaupun nama saya Hana-_- maaf. Wkwk. *nggak penting*

**Mongjigallyy:**

Aku nggak tersinggung kok :) haha, _I'm badass~ We're badass~ _*digaplok* alur sudah sedikit lebih rapi ya? Terima kasih banyak :D lemon di chapter depan ya, mungkin sih ya XD *dilempar*

**Nara Hikari:**

Hahaha. Kalau gitu aku update nya lama-lama aja, biar reviewmu nggak lompat-lompat *diceburin*

**Ming:**

Masukan yang bagus :) hahahah...

**.**

**Arakida no Hana production**

**Proudly present**

**Moments **** Arakida no Hana**

**Masashi Kishimoto has the character**

**But, the story is mine**

**Main Character:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**RATE: M**

**WARN! LEMON inside, YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO(s), etc.**

**Please, enjoy...**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

_**On previous chapter...**_

"Naru..." Sasuke berlari dan mencium bibir Naruto di hadapan orang-orang banyak. Mereka tak percaya, pangeran mereka yang mencium bibir anak kelas 1.

"_I HATE YOU! BASTARD!_" pekik Naruto setelah dirinya mendorong keras sang pangeran.

"_I love you too..._" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum setelah melihat uke-nya berlari sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Sial, INI YANG TERAKHIR, _BERSERK!_" pekik Naruto dengan isakan. 'Sumpah, sudah tubuh diambilnya, bibirku juga! Serius! Ini yang terakhir! Nggak bakal ketemu lagi! Lagi! Nggak bakal! Liatin aja!' batin Naruto di sela-sela isakan yang mengiang.

**.**

**.**

"_Well_, _well_, lihatlah. Siapa yang baru saja memaki-maki diriku," ucap Sasuke santai. Ia masih saja menaruh hati di bocah pirang yang berlari, dan kelihatannya menangis.

"Sudah tau dibenci masih saja mengejarnya. _From now on, you're totally gay_, Sasuke," ejek Shikamaru dengan kepuasan yang ada.

"Kau tau? Dia mengagumkan."

"Tidak. Dia brandalan," balas Shikamaru.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia membencimu dan kau akan kehilangannya."

"Dia akan menjadi istriku kelak, lihat saja."

"Ha? Istri ya?" ucap Shikamaru mengernyit. "Dari raut wajahnya saja sudah jelas dia menyukai gadis tomboy."

"Kau anak peramal rupanya. Benar?" Tanya Sasuke tidak peduli dan berjalan keluar dari toilet, dan dibuntuti Shikamaru.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru dibelakang Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi kalian sudah bisa damai ya? Tumben Saskay bisa berdamai dengan Shikamaru," Ucap Temari asal ketika melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru di pinggir pintu toilet pria.

"Jadi kau menguntit kami?" Tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Jadi kau _gay_, Saskay?" Temari berbalik tanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian membuatku pusing, untuk apa aku mengurusi urusan kalian, mendokusei!" Ucap Shikamaru pergi. Sasuke ikut membuntuti Shikamaru karena Sasuke tau arah Shikamaru adalah kelas dan mereka sekelas.

Terpikir di benak Shikamaru untuk berdamai dengan pangeran sekolah dibelakangnya ini, 'Mungkin benar kata Temari, kita lebih baik berdamai,' batinnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau berpikir jika kita bisa berdamai?"

"Bukankah kita sudah bermusuhan sejak belum lahir?" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi kita bisa menghentikan dendam yang turun-menurun dari 7 generasi yang lalu, kan?"

"Hn? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menghentikan dendam Uchiha-Naara untuk generasi ke depan."

"Kau pikir aku akan memiliki anak, hah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Kau pikir Naruto bisa mengandung anakku?" Tanya Sasuke mulai membentak.

"Kau yakin sekali akan menikahi Naruto."

"Ya! Kita tak akan berdamai jika alasanmu itu! Camkan! Naara!" Sasuke membentak dan berlari mendahului Shikamaru. Meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

"Tsk, dasar keras kepala." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Benar-benar deh, ambisinya untuk Naruto besar sekali."

Di kelas Naruto...

"Hai Sakura..." sapa Naruto lesu, lalu duduk di kursinya. Kali ini Naruto merasa malas melakukan apa-apa. Hidupnya hancur karena Sasuke. Bukan, karena Sakura yang sempat menyuruh dirinya untuk mengantar buket bunga dan keranjang buah-buahan untuk Sasuke yang waktu itu ada di rumah sakit. 'Andai saja aku tak menuruti perintah gadis pemarah itu... hidupku tak akan sesulit ini,' batin Naruto.

"Hai Naruto! Lo lama banget di toiletnya! Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura sangat ingin tau.

"Nggak ada apa-apa..." Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya yang lunglai di atas mejanya. "Sakura aku nggak enak badan, aku tidur dulu ya..."

"Naruto! Ke UKS aja, gih!" ucap Sakura sedikit cemas. 'Jangan Sasuke _gay_ dan Naruto di-_embat _-nya. Tapi kalau Sasuke _gay_. Pasti gossipnya udah sampai kemana-mana,' batin Sakura.

"Nggak Sakura, di kelas aja aku udah merasa lebih baik..."

"Ya sudah..."

"Pokoknya... aku... nggak boleh ketemu sama si... Sasuke _bastard_..."

"Naruto?" Sakura memanggil. 'Sasuke? Apa hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke?' batin Sakura.

"_Bastard_... Sialan itu..." Naruto menggumam. Sakura yang bingung mengguncang-guncang sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Ternyata lelaki tersebut tidur dan mengigau.

"Ah. Mengigau! Tapi dia menyebut-nyebut 'Sasuke'. Apa-apaan?" rutuk Sakura benci.

"Hey! Lihat! Ada selebaran yang merendahkan Sasuke!" teriak anak kelas 3 yang namanya diketahui Ino.

"Ha?" Sakura yang mendengar nama 'Sasuke' langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Apa?" kata Sakura.

"Lihat! Pemberitahuan! Sasuke _gay_!" ucap Ino bersemangat.

"_Gay_?" Sakura melihat Naruto. Lalu berlari ke arah Ino. "Mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lihat!" Ino menunjuk selembar kertas rapi yang tertempel di dinding sekolah.

"Ha? Ini beneran?" tanya Sakura sambil membaca tulisan bertinta hitam tebal—nampaknya pakai spidol papan tulis—bertuliskan 'Berhentilah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke Uchiha, dia homo'.

"Yep, kalau sudah berada di mading, sudah pasti benar. Kau tau info-info tentang Itachi, kakak kembarnya yang jadi kakak kelasnya? Dia pernah dikabarkan memiliki 5 pacar sekaligus. Dan, benar?"

"Hah, lalu Sasuke?"

"Mungkin sama."

"Nggak! Mungkin!" Sakura berlari, mengguncang-guncang sosok Naruto di depannya. 'Jangan bilang lo juga homo, jangan bilang lo homo-an sama Sasuke!' batin Sakura kesal.

Wajah Naruto bersungut-sungut. Matanya memicing silau. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia membutuhkan oksigen lebih. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak mata _sapphire_-nya.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura pelan dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum pelan, ia tak pernah melihat Sakura dengan jarak sedekat ini. Naruto belum pernah merasakan hangatnya nafas Sakura, beserta ucapannya yang lirih. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Seperti biasanya mereka pulang bersama, mungkin level berdebarnya lebih diatas dari biasanya.

"Naruto... kau disana?"

"Naahs, aku disini, Sakura."

"Naruto, gue mau tanya satu hal," Sakura mulai beranjak serius, membenahi posisi duduknya. Menatap sinis pada pria kuning di depannya. "Lo homo?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"HAH? NGGAK!" Naruto berlari. Mendatangi Sasuke. Menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tengahnya. Matanya hampir banjir. Ia merasa terhina di depan sahabatnya.

"Hey, _Sexy_..."

"_You, whore!_" bentak Naruto mendorong Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terjatuh.

"Hey, aku laki-laki."

"Tidak mulai sekarang, Sas-uke!" bentak Naruto.

"Hey, kau homo, Naruto?" Sasuke bingung. 'Tau darimana dia istilah uke? Sampai-sampai dia menghinaku uke,' batin Sasuke.

Dahi Naruto panas seketika. Pikirannya kacau. Ia belum selesai istirahat sudah dibangunkan Sakura. Dan sekarang, ia diejek homo oleh pria yang benar-benar homo namun tak mau mengakuinya. Mata Naruto memicik. Sejuta pikiran benci hampir terlontar. Namun apa yang Naruto lakukan...

CUIH!

Naruto meludahi sosok pangeran di sekolahnya itu. Rasa bencinya belum saja hilang. Ia tinju wajah tampan di depannya. Sasuke yang _bully_ adik kelasnya itu diam saja.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dan Shikamaru hampir serentak. Mereka berdua datang dari arah yang berbeda.

"Sasuke! Kau tak apa?" tanya Shikamaru mengambil saputangan di sakunya dan hendak mengelapnya di wajah tampan sang pangeran _emo_.

"Tidak, Shikamaru. Biarkan liur pemuda ini menempel dan menghilang sendirinya," ucap Sasuke rada meracau.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru mencolek pundak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali," kata Sasuke kalem.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, Shikamaru tetap bersikeras ingin menghilangkan ludah pria kuning yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menolaknya. Entah kenapa.

"Naruto. Lo ngapain nge-ludahin Saskay?"

"Sakura, kamu nggak tau apa-apa tentang aku. Pokoknya Sasuke udah bertindak semena-menanya saja. Jadi, aku mau pulang." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, sambil berjalan cepat. Ia segera pulang.

"Hey Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Hm?"

"Kau punya obat perangsang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau punya tidak?"

"Kau mau merangsang dirimu sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru spontan.

"Bukan."

"Untuk, Naruto," lanjut Sasuke.

"Nanti setelah pelajaran tambahan aku akan menemanimu membelinya," ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Dan aku akan memaafkanmu," ucap Sasuke tak kalah santainya.

"Dan?" Shikamaru melihat Sasuke serius.

"Dan apa? Kau mau Temari?"

"Entah."

"Ku anggap iya," perbincangan mereka sunyi sekejap. Ditambah Kakashi-sensei yang mengoceh tentang pelajaran biologinya.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel menunjukkan pelajaran kelas XII sudah selesai. Waktunya Sasuke dan Shikamaru menyusun _Plan A _dan _Plan B_-nya.

Pertanyaan saya adalah:

"Apa _Plan A & Plan B _kedua pria berinisial S tersebut?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Haha~ Hari ini tanggal berapa? Tanggal 14? HAHA. **_**Happy valentine's day for all lovebirds who read this fic. Keep sweet for you, guys ;). **_**Untuk yang **_**single**_**, tenang. Saya juga **_**single**_** kok. Sebagai hadiah **_**valentine**_**. Chapter depan akan saya usahakan kehadirannya **_**lemon.**_

**Review for appreciation**

**So? Mind to review?**

**Teehee!**


	4. Starting? or not?

_**Balasan review...**_

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:**

Okeoke, haha lemon :x maaf di chapter ini kurang hot.

**Naru Freak:**

Douita ne, hahah. Kan saya orang baik-baik *ditabok*. Kalau dapet komen pedes kan artinya ficnya kurang bagus. Ya biar bagus diperbaiki, bukannya balik marah *menurut saya*. Ya, saya suka buat readersnya. Saya jarang membuat penjelasan untuk chara yang baru keluar. Mungkin itu ciri khas saya. *dilempar* tapi terima kasih banyak sudah mau repot-repot mengajari saya :3

**Nara Hikari:**

Haha, saya juga single ;) *dilempar* iya saya sedang usahakan lemon. Silahkan dibaca ya. Tapi maaf kurang banyak.

**Nasumi-chan Uharu:**

Wah, wah, review 2 dari anda-_- tapi terimakasih banyak *membungkuk*

**Mongjigally:**

Haha. Iya aku berusaha keras ^^" tapi maaf, lemonnya...

**Iztha dark neko:**

Uwaah, penname nya. Neko-chan~ aku juga suka neko~ *ga ada yang nanya* *review nggak kebales*

**Uchiha Hikari:**

Haha. Iya dong *bangga*

**Phantomhive Black Lupin:**

Ukyaaaaa~ review mu nggak ada komentarnya *mudung* tak apalah~

**Uchy-san:**

Aku berusaha kok ^^" maaf kalau kurang lemonnya memuaskan.

**Josani:**

Ukyaaaaaa. Nee-chan *face palm* iya-iya, ini lemonnya, tapi nggak begitu banyak.

**.**

**Arakida no Hana production**

**Proudly present**

**Moments **** Arakida no Hana**

**Masashi Kishimoto has the character**

**But, the story is mine**

**Main Character:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**RATE: M**

**WARN! LEMON inside, YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO(s), etc.**

**Please, enjoy...**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

_**On previous chapter...**_

"Nanti setelah pelajaran tambahan aku akan menemanimu membelinya," ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Dan aku akan memaafkanmu," ucap Sasuke tak kalah santainya.

"Dan?" Shikamaru melihat Sasuke serius.

"Dan apa? Kau mau Temari?"

"Entah."

"Ku anggap iya," perbincangan mereka sunyi sekejap. Ditambah Kakashi-sensei yang mengoceh tentang pelajaran biologinya.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel menunjukkan pelajaran kelas XII sudah selesai. Waktunya Sasuke dan Shikamaru menyusun _Plan A _dan _Plan B_-nya.

**Please, enjoy...**

**.**

"Jadi kau punya ambisi besar untuk bocah brandalan itu?" tanya Shikamaru mengisi kesunyian.

"Kalau perasaanku hanya kupendam, nggak mungkin aku akan membeli obat yang nggak boleh dikonsumsi anak-anak."

"Kenapa nggak sekalian kamu beli alkohol untuk dia? Kalau dia mabuk kan... bisa lebih sempurna lagi malammu," ucap Shikamaru dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Tsk, masukan yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau yang membelinya."

"Cih, ya sudah. Aku akan ke _supermarket _itu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah _supermarket_. "Dan kau ke apotek di sana," kemudian Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah apotek yang lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari _supermarket_.

"Kau juga ingin membeli _beer_ untuk Temari, hn?"

"Tampaknya tidak."

"Ya sudah, nanti kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini."

"Ya."

Kemudian 2 pemuda pintar tersebut berjalan berbalik arah. Menuju arah yang tadi sudah ditentukan. Sasuke melihat ke belakang. Menatap punggung Shikamaru yang menjauh. Bibir Sasuke membentuk senyum simpul. "Tak kusangka kau mau melakukan hal yang bukan untukmu, melainkan untuk musuhmu," gumam Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mau beli obat asma," ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Oh, tuan mengidap asma? Ada, ini tuan," ucap sang apoteker sambil memberikan benda berbentuk tabung berpipa dan sebagainya, pokoknya namanya obat untuk asma.

"Masih ada lagi, tuan?"

"Ada. Saya mau beli obat perangsang," ucap Sasuke kalem, dan membuat sang apoteker kaget dan ikutan kalem.

"Mau yang bubuk atau yang cair?"

"Terserah, yang mana yang cepat saja."

"Yang cair mudah larut di minuman. Atau bubuk? Larut di minuman dan bisa ditabur di makanan."

"Yang cair saja," ucap Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum liciknya yang tersimpul.

"Baiklah," ucap sang apoteker sambil memberikan kotak kecil. "Jumlahnya xxxxx," ucap sang apoteker tersenyum.

Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan jumlah uang yang lebih dari nominal yang disebut sang gadis apoteker. "Ambil saja kembaliannya, terima kasih banyak."

"Eh tuan!"

"Hm?"

"Tuan tidak sekalian membeli _condom_?" ucap apoteker itu tersipu.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat sambil mengambil langkah untuk ke tempat Shikamaru dan dirinya berpisah.

"Hey, Sasuke, tampaknya kau membeli lebih dari yang seharusnya," tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Ya, obat asma."

"Hey! Aku punya ide _briliant_!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau idenya seperti ini..."

**.**

"**Moments"**

**.**

"Hn, na-na-na~" dengung Naruto sambil bersenandung.

"Hah? Apa ini? Ada _welcome drink_ di restoran ini? Asik!" Naruto melihat tulisan yang bersender pada cangkir porselen tersebut, 'Drink me...' tulisannya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku ke sini mau ngapain ya? Oh iya! Mau ketemu Sakura yang tadi menyuruhku melalui SMS," katanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengetuk dahinya. Lalu Naruto menengok kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sosok gadis _pink_ tersebut.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto merasa haus dan lapar. Ia mengambil cangkir porselen tersebut dan meneguknya habis dalam jumlah tegukan yang bisa dihitung. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya merasa berputar, tapi ia tak merasakan tanda-tanda ingin pingsan. Melainkan semua benda yang dilihatnya menjadi 2.

"Apa yang barusan aku minum?" Naruto bergumam sambil tersenyum mesum. Rasanya ingin menggoda _maid-maid_ yang melewati mejanya.

"_You have a nice ass, girl_," ucap Naruto menepuk bokong salah satu _maid_ yang melewatinya.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak gadis tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba kepala Naruto rasanya berat sekali, Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Membentuk suara benturan yang agak keras.

BRAKK!

"Naruto!" teriak pria berkulit putih dan tampan yang berlari dan duduk di kursi di depan dimana Naruto berada.

"Sial, kau menelan semua _Wine_-nya? Bodoh!" bentak pria tampan tersebut.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya setengah jalan dengan mata sayunya.

"Hai, Saku... eh? Kau Sasu?" kata Naruto pelan. "Hahahaha. Kau imut!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hei, Naruto. Mau ke rumahku?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Mauuuu~ kalau ke rumah Sasuke aku mauuu~" ucap Naruto hendak memeluk Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menghindar, ia masih menjaga _image_nya walau ia tau _image_nya sudah hancur di sekolah.

"Ayo, kamu naik mobilku aja," ucap Sasuke kalem dan membopong Naruto yang tengah mabuk berat karena menelan 1 gelas penuh _wine_. Gaya bopong yang Sasuke gunakan membuat semua orang di _restaurant_ tersebut terpana. Ya iyalah, Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto dengan cara tubuh Naruto ditaruh di pundak kanannya, dan kepala Naruto berada di punggung Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih punggung Naruto. Sudah terbayang?

"Hik..." muncul suara dari mulut Naruto. Naruto cegukan.

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali," ucap Shikamaru di depan pintu _restaurant_.

"Ya, salahmu sih meng-SMS Naruto dengan membawa-bawa nama Sakura, di suruh ke sini pula. Dan salahmu juga yang mengidekan membeli alkohol untuk Naruto! Kau tau apa? Dia meneguk semua isi _wine_ tersebut!" bentak Sasuke.

"Baguslah."

"Hm? Apanya yang bagus?" ucap Sasuke kembali kalem.

"Kau bisa melakukan _sex_ lebih cepat dari apa yang kau duga, lagipula. Aku juga sudah menaruh obat perangsang di _wine_ tadi. Jadi, kau bisa bersenang-senang."

"Ha... kau pintar juga." Sasuke melihat ke kursi belakang, dimana tempatnya Naruto sibuk dengan khayalannya sendiri, bergumam, cegukan, dengan wajah sayu sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Sudah. Sana tancap gas!" ucap Shikamaru, ia malas menunggu Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh makna seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sendiri?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang menurut Shikamaru penuh makna mesum.

"Kau ingin melakukan _sex_ disini?"

"Haha, nggak, _just kidding_." Sasuke terdiam. Terlukis sejuta angan-angan di dalam lamunannya.

"..." Naruto menempelkan pipi bergaris tiganya di jok mobil sport kepemilikan sasuke. Sasuke masih saja meperhatikan bocah penuh liur yang masih dibawah batas kesadaran tersebut.

"Sudahlah, bodoh. Sampai kapan kau mau memperhatikan bocah brengsek seperti dia?" Bentak Shikamaru memecah keheningan pemuda stoic dengan tubuh telanjang naruto di dalam bayang-bayangnya. Sampai saat ini mobil Sasuke belum bergerak, karena yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi saat ini adalah dirinya.

"Ayo jalan," ucap Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat apa yang aku lakukan bersama bocah menggiurkan ini."

"Brengsek. Kau pikir aku akan menonton secara 'live' kisah-kisah sepasang homo-an yang hendak melakukan 'sex'? Tidak, terima kasih. Gue, masih, demen, anak, cewek," ucap Shikamaru dengan penuh penekanan.

"Cih. Bilang saja kau iri melihatku pacaran dengan Sasuke-nyan~" ucap naruto menyeletuk, membuat pemuda stoic terhindar dari lamunannya dan memulai memperhatikan bocah kuning dibelakangnya.

"...Aa.. Aku...

... Aku ingin kau, naruto..."

Sasuke terdiam, lalu menghadap ke depan dan langsung saja melajukan mobil sport birunya. Pedal gas diinjaknya. Membuat bocah mabuk di belakangnya tertawa.

"Hahaha. Terus! Lebih cepat lagi! Suke-kun!" teriak bocah mabuk tersebut. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng seiring nada lagu pop yang diputar. Dengan perlahan, Shikamaru mulai terkikik. Sasuke melihat Shikamaru dari ekor matanya, 'Kau menertawakan gebetanku? Wahai nanas!' batin Sasuke sinis.

Naruto memegang dagunya, menatap sosok Sasuke yang sibuk memutar-mutar stir mobil di depannya. Wajah pria itu lebih _arrogant_ dibanding biasanya. Matanya sesekali menatap nanar ke pemuda pintar yang duduk di sampingnya, Naraa Shikamaru.

"Kau mau melihat kami atau apa?" Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan sambil menatap pria berambut macam nanas tersebut.

"Cih, jangankan melihat, membayangkannya saja jijik," ucap pemuda tersebut ogah-ogahan. Sasuke menekan pedal rem mobilnya, dan menatap Shikamaru nanar.

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari mobil ini! Sekarang. Juga," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dan kata-kata ketus.

Shikamaru melihat Sasuke menunjuk jendela dengan ekspresi marah bercampur perasaan tidak sabar. Shikamaru membuka pintunya. Berdiri di luar ruangan sempit tersebut. Perlahan shikamaru melihat senyuman mesum Sasuke. "Pulang sendiri sana!" Ucap Sasuke ketus. Shikamaru tak berkutik. Dia diam.

Sementara Sasuke langsung membuka pintunya, keluar, dan kembali masuk melalui pintu belakang, duduk di samping bocah yang melihat padanya dengan tatapan sayu. "Ngh...Sasu-chan..." Ucap bocah tersebut.

'Sial. Kenapa kali ini suaranya menggoda dan terdengar...seksi?' Batin Sasuke.

"Naru, kau ini mabuk. Jangan buat aku melakukan '_itu_' tanpa sepengetahuan dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Sa-Sasu...-chan," ucapnya mengulang.

"A-aku harus dapat persetujuanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku ereksi..." lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang dipelankan.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya menarik dua sudut bibirnya lebar. Dia menyengir. Bocah tersebut tiba-tiba meraba bagian tengah celana Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget, Sasuke memulai tersenyum pelan. "Ge-geli..." Ucapnya menahan tawa. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Tapi waktu gilirannya habis. Waktu tersebut direnggut Sasuke yang langsung menindihnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir naruto. 

"Enak saja kau mau menjadi 'seme' di permainan ini."

"E-engh..." Naruto melenguh, lidah Sasuke melesak memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut kecil si bocah yang tengah mabuk.

"F*CK! Gue lupa! Ini masih di tempat umum!" Sasuke memekik, ia melihat ke luar jendela. Jalanan sepi sekali, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sepasang mata. Sepasang mata kepemilikan Shikamaru.

"Silakan lanjutkan." Itulah yang menurut Sasuke dikatakan Shikamaru. Dari gayanya saja, Shikamaru tersenyum seakan meminta maaf dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberi kode-kode 'silakan-dilanjutkan.' Sasuke yang melihat langsung kembali menerkam Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke kali ini bergetar. 'Ternyata dari tadi dilihat Shikamaru, sial,' batin Sasuke pelan. Namun hal tersebut tak dihiraukan oleh pria tampan yang mulai melumat segumpal daging kenyal _pink_ kemerahan kepemilikan Naruto.

Namun seakan obat itu hilang. Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke dan dijauhkannya wajah putih bak _porcelain _tersebut.

"Ah! Bangsat kau! Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Naruto seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tunggu! Kau mungkin capek, istirahatlah. Tadi aku menemuimu jatuh di dekat sebuah _restaurant_," jawab Sasuke asal.

"_Restaurant_? Oh iya! Sakura-chan! Aku ada janji sama dia!" Naruto langsung keluar dan berlari, berniat kembali ke tempat yang akrab disebut _restaurant_ tersebut.

"Kubilang tunggu!" Sasuke menarik sikut Naruto. "A—ahmp," Naruto menoleh, namun Sasuke dengan sigap langsung mencium bibir Naruto dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Beraninya kau! Bajingan!"

"Aku memang berani, untuk uke lemah sepertimu."

"Sial!" pekik Naruto. "Kenapa tenagaku hilang?" gumamnya dengan nada ketus.

Memang, kali ini posisi Sasuke berada di atas Naruto. Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri. Naruto yang rebahan di atas jok mobil tersebut hanya bisa menggerak-gerakkan pundaknya, berharap pria _stoic_ di depannya mau melepaskannya.

"Hm? Kau tau? Stamina laki-laki saat bergairah itu tinggi lho," ucap Sasuke santai dan tersenyum mesum. Jarak antar jarak antara bibir Sasuke dan Naruto mulai tereliminasi.

"NGH!" pekik Sasuke kencang, Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke dengan keras sehingga Sasuke mengalirkan cairan merah kental di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba cara lembut, dan kini kau meminta diperkosa kan? Naruto?"

"E-eh? A-AP—," belum selesai Naruto bicara. Bibir Naruto sudah dikunci olek Sasuke. Tangan Naruto pun diikat dengan dasi yang sudah siap sedia di mobil Sasuke.

Kini posisi Naruto duduk bersender di pintu mobil dengan tangan terikat di belakang punggungnya, "maumu apa, brengsek?" teriaknya sambil menendang paha Sasuke.

"Memilikimu dan berada di dalam dirimu lebih lama dibanding sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum mesumnya. "Dan kau tau? Kau sukses membuatku ereksi dari tadi," lanjutnya.

Naruto geram, namun Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali mencium Naruto.

'_Sudahlah, manusia brengsek di depanku ini sangat keras kepala. Ia terlalu ingin menjadikanku mainannya. Padahal dia tau banyak __gadis-gadis cantik bahkan seksi-seksi__ yang menginginkan Sasuke, seutuhnya.'_

'_Sasuke, Sasuke-lah yang merebut first kiss ku, dan ciuman keduaku juga. Dia juga yang merebut virginityku, dan sekarang yang lagi? Aku sudah melakukannya sekali, dan aku akan melakukannya lagi, __**DENGAN LELAKI?**__ Sungguh bodoh diriku.'_

'_Namun apa, pikiranku mulai menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Huh? Memangnya apa? Mencium dan menghisap-hisap puting kiriku, lalu berpindah ke yang kanan, dan begitu-begitu lagi.'_

'_Kucoba abaikan apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya. Kurasa aku sudah mulai tertarik dengan permainan ini...'_

Sasuke terus memilin-milin puting Naruto yang memerah. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Suara sendumu jangan ditahan, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke kalem. Dengan waktu sepersekian detik, pipi Naruto memerah dan Naruto berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. 'Sial, aku _ngefly!_' rutuk Naruto kesal.

Dengan kilat, Sasuke menarik retsleting celana Naruto dan melucutinya. Sasuke tersenyum bangga, rupanya Naruto juga sudah ereksi seperti dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu membuka pakaiannya satu per satu. Hingga mereka berdua sudah tanpa busana.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat menelan ludah. Sasuke menyadari keadaan Naruto yang mulai keringat dingin.

"Naru..." Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak yang menghalangi wajah mereka, dan berciuman.

Ciuman kali ini dibalas oleh Naruto, berlangsung panas. Lidah mereka menari-nari indah. Tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam, kejantanan milik Naruto dimainkannya, seakan-akan mainan baru yang dibelikan ayahnya.

"AH!" ringis Naruto, "kenapa kau remas sekencang itu, _bastard!_" bentak Naruto.

"Hehe, kalau begitu langsung kumasukkan saja ya," ucap Sasuke santai dan memulai memasuki kejantanannya yang mengacung ke dalam duburnya, pelan, pelan, dan tiba-tiba...

"SASUUU!" Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke, mencakarnya, dan dipukulnya.

"JADI ORANG KASAR BANGET!" teriak Naruto benci. Sasuke yang melihatnya tak berkutik, hanya melepas ikatan yang menyatukan tangan Naruto di belakang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku pelan-pelan. Tapi kamu jangan marah-marah."

Sasuke mencium leher Naruto pelan, menghisapnya dan menggigitnya kecil. Turun, turun, hingga dada Naruto. Diberinya tanda kemerahan di sekujur kulit tan tersebut, dengan diselingi desah-desah pria kuning yang menerima perlakuan dari sang pelaku.

"Kumasukkan ya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, dan dibalas dengan anggukan sang korban.

Perlahan-lahan, kejantanan Sasuke ditancapkannya di dalam lubang Naruto.

"Ng-nghh... Sa-Sasu..." dan secara perlahan pula, Naruto mengangguk tanda siap menerima tempo secepat kemauan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu..." desah Naruto.

"Naruto...-chan..." ucap Sasuke pelan, dan tiba-tiba tersenyum dan...

"Sa-Sasu... ahh, ah. Aahh, Sa-Sasu-keeh!" desis Naruto menikmati. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Ngh, terus Narucchan..." ucap Sasuke. Kesannya, tidak terdengar dingin seperti biasa, terdengar seperti pria '_super-duper-kind._'

Naruto menyadarinya, dan membuatnya bahagia. Walau hanya sepersekian detik, karena...

"Loh k-kok? Sa-Sasu? Ke-kenapa? Kok?" ucap Naruto nggak jelas. Naruto kaget, melihat Sasuke yang dengan semudah itu menyudahinya dan langsung kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Cepat, Naru-chan. Pakai baju ini," ucap Sasuke kembali dingin dan melempar kain-kain yang berantakan ke wajah Naruto.

"Lah? Lah? I-ini? Kenapa?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Être poursuivi...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ahoy! Dengan isengnya saya mengganti 'to be continued...' ke bahasa perancis! *ngacungin jempol* *ditampol readers* maaf banget! Lemon nya nggak lama *liatin bagian lemon*, abisnya aku udah lama nggak kedapetan ide, dan lagipula buatnya buru-buru, awalnya dead-line-nya kubuat sebelum UTS. Ternyata sekarang udah lewat UTS, maaf banget yah *dilempar readers***

**Ne...**

**Mind to review? *nyengir***

**.**

**.**


End file.
